<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mélodie by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126270">Mélodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil'>PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je pourrais t'embrasser ! »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshizora Rin &amp; Koizumi Hanayo &amp; Nishikino Maki, Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mélodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018365">Melody</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou">chickenyuujirou</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil">PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<strong> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maki-chan ?</strong> »</p><p>Maki donna son iPod à Rin et Hanayo. Elles échangèrent un regard avant de le prendre.</p><p>« <strong>Cette mélodie est si belle !</strong> s'exclama Hanayo.</p><p>- <strong>Mais elle ne va pas avec les paroles</strong>, marmonna Maki.<strong> Je n'arrive pas à trouver de mélodie et ça me rend folle. Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez– </strong></p><p>- <strong>Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ou... Ou...</strong> »</p><p>Rin hésita et se redressa.</p><p>«<strong> Je pourrais t'embrasser !</strong> »</p><p>Hanayo prit l'écouteur de Rin et la mit dans son oreille, appréciant la musique de Maki en sirotant son milk-shake, déterminée à ignorer la catastrophe qu'était ses amies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>